


Moonbeams and Stardust

by DragonPrincess18



Series: The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Celestial Spirits - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess18/pseuds/DragonPrincess18
Summary: Companion Fic to 'The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens' 2.0This is a collection of prompts and AUs based off my story, which I'm hoping you all will participate in! On my new Tumblr, https://dragonprincess18.tumblr.com/, I'll be taking requests for what to write out and post them both there and here! I can't wait for what you all come up with!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Original Character(s)/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s)/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727794
Comments: 30
Kudos: 29
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. Digimon Adventure AU, Luffy/Hikari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Are you real?” “Uh...I believe so” “Good, can’t have you just being imaginary”

Hikari had no idea how a weekend camping trip had ended up with them all in a different world, but she could safely say it was probably Luffy’s fault.

“Kari!”

The strange little pink creature, Yokomon, hopped a few feet ahead, the blue petals sprouting from her heart waving excitedly with the motion.

“This way!”

Perking up, the pink-haired teenager sped up into a loping jog through the strange forest and released a heavy breath at the familiar sight of Luffy throwing up a strange pink creature of his own, ribbon-like ears waving with delight.

“Luffy!”

The boy whipped around, straw hat flapping between his shoulder-blades, and lit up with glee.

“KARI!”

The poor creature yelped, landing on Yokomon as Luffy launched himself across the clearing like a cannonball and nearly knocked Hikari right off her feet.

“Are you real?!”

“Uh…” She wheezed, lungs squeezed tight in his vice-like hug. “Yeah, I think so…”

“Good.” Luffy declared, voice muffled from between her breasts. “You’re not allowed to be imaginary.”


	2. Pokemon AU, Luffy/Hikari/Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:“I like you. I’m glad we’re keeping you”

Zoro was not exactly sure how he ended up in this situation.

How taking down a rabid Lycanroc to protect a little girl had ended up with him arrested was one hell of a twist to start, but then bargaining with the damn officer to not punish the kid or her mother somehow got him tied up to a cross in an empty courtyard.

The mushroom-bastard had taken his Poke Ball and swords, taunting all the while, but Zoro had kept quiet.

One month, just one month and all of them were free.

Instead, this boy had hopped the fence just as the ending came into sight, grinning under the brim of an old straw hat and being trailed by a rainbow-maned little Ponyta that made the hungry, delirious swordsman think of cotton candy.

“I’m Monkey D Luffy, and you’re gonna join my crew!”

The girl had the sort of resigned expression one usually wore when dealing with small children, messy pink curls pulled through the back of her star-printed cap and tonfa hanging off her belt alongside two Love Balls, but the Kingdra floating at her back told Zoro that she was not so easily pushed over.

“Luffy, you can’t just decide that for people!”

Somehow, the entire mess had ended with none of them perforated with bullet holes or burned to a crisp, their bellies full, and already setting out into Viridian Forest.

As the sun sank, a Ghostly light came to life on his Marowak’s bone-club, and Luffy ooohed over how cool that was, his Ponyta prancing in circles with glee.

The girl, Hikari, managed to convince their ‘captain’ to set up camp for the night and found a cozy little clearing between the trees that suited the purpose.

Lying back on a spare sleeping bag, Marowak leaning against his side while polishing his weapon, Zoro yawned as Luffy rolled past with a giggle after his Ponyta, Hikari’s Steenee trotting after them in a game of chase as her trainer put away that night’s leftovers, Kingdra’s tail curled around her hips and resting against her with a bubbly sigh.

“Oi, Luffy, time for bed!”

Zoro grunted when a warm weight tumbled into him, slitting an eye open to see Luffy’s wide grin as their campfire was smothered with dirt, Hikari laughing at how their ‘captain’ wrapped around him like an Octillery.

Somehow, he finagled the three of them into the feather-down folds of two zipped-together sleeping bags with all four of their Pokemon, happily squished with his arms wrapped around Zoro’s chest and his legs inseparably tangled with Hikari’s.

As strange as this all was, well...

Curling an arm around Marowak, who snorted sleepily, the swordsman smirked.

_This was alright._

“I like you guys.” Luffy decided, voice muffled, his Ponyta murmuring under Steenee’s gentle pets. “I’m glad we’re keeping you.”


	3. Modern AU, Luffy/Hikari/Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “So...I’m at the hospital...” “OMG WHY? ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?” “I sprained my ankle” “HOW?” “You know how you told me to not try and climb that tree…?” “...” “...” “You deserve that” “Will you at least bring me flowers?” “You only get a Get Well card for that stupidity” “Rude”

Blinking starbursts from her eyes as a cheery ringtone went off like a klaxon, Hikari turned away from her history textbook with a frown.

“Damn it, Luffy…”

Digging around for her phone, which had been purposely left buried under a few layers of papers and folders so she could focus on studying, the pink-haired girl accepted his call with a sigh.

“What did you do?”

“ _Why do you always think I did something?_ ” Luffy whined, and she scoffed.

“Because most of the time, you have. If you’re in jail, you’ll have to wait for me to finish this paper or call Sabo.”

“ _I’m not in jail…_ ” He grumbled, and Hikari could almost see that shifty look.

“Then where are you?”

“ _Well...I’m at the hospital._ ”

…

“WHAT!?!”

“ _Told you she’d do that._ ” Zoro noted in the background, taking the phone from a dizzy Luffy as the pinkette shoved out of her desk chair and grabbed a pair of sneakers as she rushed out the door.

“What happened?! Is he okay?! Roronoa Zoro, if he’s seriously hurt-”

“ _Breathe, Kari._ ” The green-haired kendo instructor advised, at ease. “ _You just talked with him. Luffy’s fine, he just sprained his ankle._ ”

“How did he sprain his ankle?!” Hikari ranted, grabbing her keys and wallet before jogging out of her house to the shiny silver Mustang parked outside.

“ _You know that tree you told him not to climb?_ ”

…

“That idiot.”

“ _Will you still bring me meat?_ ” Luffy hoped, voice staticky as he yanked the phone back, and she grumbled mutinously while dropping into the driver’s seat.

“You only get a Get Well card for that stupidity.”

“ ** _Rude_** _._ ”


	4. Hogwarts AU, Luffy/Hikari/Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Who’s that?” “Luffy.” “He’s got a very punchable face” “Yeah, I noticed that”

“Who’s that?” 

Not taking her eyes off her fellow Fifth Year Gryffindor currently hanging from the tentacles of the giant squid in Hogwarts’ lake, Hikari sighed at the restrained chuckle from a faux-sleeping Zoro at her back. 

“Luffy.” 

The Ravenclaw frowned, taking in the scene as Luffy flailed past, grabbing an unsuspecting Slytherin Seventh Year and towing him along for the ride with a cheer. 

“...He’s got a very punchable face.” 

Zoro could not hold in a bark of laughter at that, and Hikari turned a baleful look on the newcomer while Luffy somehow dragged Hagrid, Professor Snape, and Filch into his idea of an adventure. 

“Yeah, I noticed that.”


	5. The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens AU, Straw Hat Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if Rob Lucci joined the Straw Hats after Enies Lobby?

Enies Lobby was, in the eyes of the World Government, a certified _shit-show_.

Not only had the Straw Hat Pirates stormed a bastion of justice, but they had swept through like Aqua Laguna itself, wiping out any resistance that came to halt their progress, succeeded in retrieving Nico Robin and Franky and left the island without a single loss to their own forces.

In fact…

“Monkey D Luffy, WHAT THE FUCK!?!”

Everyone froze when the door slammed open, revealing a furious, sleep-ruffled Hikari to the chaos that was the Thousand Sunny’s main deck.

Sanji was caught with a raised leg, ready to kick Franky over the railing after his flamethrower attack had nearly singed Nami’s tangerine trees, and Chopper was peeking out from around Robin, who was sitting back from her book with an enigmatic smile, Lassoo hidden under her chair.

Opposite them was Gina, her guitar held up like an ax in warning while Usopp cowering behind her, Kabuto loaded, and Nami went silent mid-curse, Perfect Clima-Tact in hand and with Sora safely tucked behind her.

And in the center of this mess, Luffy was frozen with a rubbery arm wrapped around a leopard-form Lucci’s neck, other arm cocked back and caught by a clever tail, and Zoro went very still, Wado and Yubashiri crossed to hold back the Zoan’s claws, though there was no pressure being applied.

“What part of ‘don’t spar on the main deck’ did you three not understand?!” Hikari seethed, and Lucci yelped when she grabbed a feline ear to yank all three down to her level.

“Ow! Sorry! Sorry!”

“We forgot!” Luffy squeaked, trying to tumble away from the angry key-holder and failing thanks to the Zoan’s tail.

“Shit, woman-” Zoro choked out when a hand fisted into his shirt at the collar.

“What did I say I would do if you woke me up?” Hikari growled, pulling all three towards the railing while claws gouging tracks in the wood that had Franky protesting.

“Wait!”

“We didn’t mean to, Kari!”

“Don’t you dare-”

There was a distinct yowl mixed with their screams as Luffy, Lucci and Zoro were neatly keelhauled into the ocean.

The crew watched quietly as she stormed back inside, muttering under her breath in sleep-deprived irritation every step of the way.

“Can’t fucking believe this shit, every adult on this fucking ship is a _child_ …”

…

“HELP!”

“SHIT!”

“SANJI, GET IN THERE!”


	6. Digimon Adventure AU (2), Luffy/Hikari/Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You say it was an accident every single time it happens”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?!” 

“It was accident!” Luffy protested, legs pumping into a blur as he tried to keep ahead of a very angry, very large bug that was charging after them like a Tyrannosaurus Rex through Jeeps. 

“EVERY TIME THIS SHIT HAPPENS, YOU SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!” Hikari roared back, leaping over a half-buried tree root while hugging Yokomon closer. 

“Where did you even find this thing?!” Zoro demanded, his own orange-furred, white-faced, horned little creature tucked under one arm while Koromon hung around Luffy’s neck by his ears. 

“In a tree! It was gonna eat some fruit I found, so I hit it with a rock!” 

Hikari nearly gave herself whiplash, looking back at the skyscraper-sized monster-beetle and back at Luffy in disbelief. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!”


	7. Pokemon AU (2), Luffy/Hikari/Zoro, Nami, Robin, Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I can’t see the future, but I have some good guesses”

“How have you not killed them yet?” Nami wondered, her Castform settling with a happy sigh into her lap as Robin calmly poured tea into three cups.

“Patience.” Hikari drawled, accepting her tea with a smile from the older woman’s Cofagrigus. “Saint-like patience.”

There was a heavy SMACK, and the pinkette refused to look over even when Nami turned to see Sanji’s raised foot caught against the sheath of Zoro’s sword, his Lopunny face-palming while Marowak rolled his eyes.

Luffy, however, was cheering the two on, his Ponyta whinnying encouragement.

“Damn moss-head!”

“Shitty cook!”

“Shitty swordsman!”

“Stupid pervert!”

“They’re certainly spirited.” Robin noted, and the Kingdra leaning against Hikari’s back released a guttural sigh as a crowd gathered to egg the pair on.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!”

“I can’t see the future…” She muttered, pushing away from the table. “But I can tell where this is going. OI! IF YOU TWO DON’T CALM DOWN, YOU’RE CAMPING OUTSIDE IN THE RAIN!”

“Of course, Hikari-hime! Anything for you~”

“Damn kiss-ass cook-”

“What’d you say-?!”

BAM!

THUD!

THWACK!

“OW!”

“AND STOP ENCOURAGING THEM!”


	8. The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens Extra, Gina, Usopp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “That...That didn’t turn out at all like I thought it would”

For almost as long as she could remember, Gina had been taught to destroy. 

Weapons, vehicles, buildings,  _ people _ ...

To Crocodile, they were all the same, and she ended up with blood on her claws more often than not. 

“Hey, hold this.” 

Blinking the phantom redness away, Gina accepted the measuring tape as Usopp pulled it back, muttering over the results and jotting them down with his usual chicken-scratch. 

"Okay, so if we put this here, and that there…Gina, hand me the Heat Dial?" 

With said Dial in hand, the sniper and the Iron Dragon manipulate the sheet-metal casing and springs and pistons for their prototype Clima-Tact, testing out different configurations. 

The process soothed her thoughts, red fading away to be replaced with dark grime and oil, leaning back against a crate in the Going Merry’s storage room as Usopp held up their best attempt with a grin. 

“Alright! The Clima-Tact One-Point-Five! Time for the first test!” 

The button clicked-

... 

“Huh.” The sniper muttered, blinking owlishly. “That’s weird. It should be letting out Cool Balls…” 

He moved the open end up to his eye just as an ominous rattle reached Gina's ears-

With a yelp, Usopp fell back from a tug on his leg and accidentally flung their project up- 

BAM! 

Only to watch it explode from the built-up pressure of cool air, the Dial dropping with a pointed clatter. 

"That...That didn't turn out at all like I thought it would." 

And Gina could not help but laugh, because she had been thinking the same thing since Alabasta.


	9. Gift Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special request for linktomyheartpiece, I hope it helps you feel better!
> 
> Basically, this is the Straw Hats enjoying a nice leisurely day at the beach, and our main triad enjoying some cuddles.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> DragonPrincess18

Sprawling out on a towel, Zoro released a deep yawn as the warm sunlight seeped into his skin, already beginning to doze. 

This island boasted such a nice beach, all fine-grained white sand and turquoise water and summer weather, that the crew was already making a day of enjoying it. 

Sanji had set up a grill and a makeshift bar, courtesy of Franky, to make plenty of snacks and refreshing drinks for the women who had set up their chairs nearby, Nami stretched on her front to tan while Robin sat in the shade of an umbrella to read. 

Usopp and Gina had set up a volleyball net which Sora and Chopper quickly put to use, Luffy laughing when the Sky Dragon spiked the ball and caused her brother to flail into the sand. 

Blinking languidly at a weight settling on his left, Zoro turned his head to see Hikari twisting her ponytail up into a bun, white multi-string bikini a bright contrast to sun-dark skin. 

“You didn’t put on any sunscreen.” She scolded, and the swordsman shrugged. 

“You were busy with Luffy.” 

“So your hands broke?” Hikari teased, already grabbing up the bottle and squirting some onto her palm. “Come here, before your dumb ass burns.” 

Deft hands rubbed the cool substance across his pecs, and Zoro hummed at the impromptu massage, shifting and rolling to accommodate her demands until every inch of exposed skin was properly protected from the sun’s glare. 

Turning to put away the sunscreen, Hikari squeaked at suddenly being yanked backward, landing tucked against Zoro’s right side with a yelp and glaring at his snicker. 

A rubbery TWANG, and both yelped at a sudden weight Rocketing onto their laps, Luffy giggling as he wiggled between them, deaf to their complaints on all the sand he brought along. 

The Paramecia hummed at a hand in his hair, melting when Hikari’s nails scratched pleasantly at a sensitive spot, and Zoro settled back with one last yawn as the pinkette watched Franky join in on volleyball with a “SUPER!” 

Yeah, this was the life.


End file.
